BASE jumping
BASE jumping (pronounced Base) is an activity in the Just Cause game series. Description See also: Wikipedia article. BASE jumping is measured in meters and is indicated beside the minimap at the top left of the screen. "B.A.S.E." is an acronym that stands for the 4 categories of fixed objects from which one can jump: buildings, antennae, spans (bridges) and earth (cliffs). BASE jumping should not be confused with skydiving. Just Cause shows record BASE jump statistics in the PDA. Just Cause 2 also shows the current BASE jump altitude meters on screen during the fall. Grappling the ground during a BASE jump will void the jump; the same applies when failing to open the parachute fully and skidding along the ground. Good places for BASE jumping (JC) *Most buildings in Nuevo Estocolmo. *Most buildings in Esperito City. *Many countryside bridges. *Many hills and mountains have steep cliffs. *In Provincia Los Islas, north north-east of Guerrilla 23 "Camp Soledad" safehouse is a hill with a wooden tower, just like the ones that usually hold Automatic surface to air missile launchers. The hill side seems to be excavated at the bottom of the tower, which makes this tower just barely tall enough for BASE jumping. *Rioja 04 "Eagles Nest" safehouse is near the highest point in San Esperito. BASE jumping from that mountain allows the player to glide to almost any point on the Map, other than the corners. *Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. *San Esperito towers. Good places for BASE jumping (JC2) *Most places in the Berawan Besar Mountains. *Panau Falls Casino and Panau Falls. *Mile High Club. *The majority of buildings in Panau City. *The PBC Tower at Bandar Baru Nipah. *Some buildings in most cities. *The top of the terminal and the control tower at Panau International Airport. *Desert Peak. *The EMP towers at Hantu Island. *The Burj Panau, second tallest building in Just Cause 2. *The Hot air balloon. *There's a wooden platform at a cliff at the Reapers Hideout (where the Just Cause 2 Demo starts). A sign next to the platform says "No BASE Jumping". BASE jumping is possible there. Trophies and Achievements Main article: Achievements. *Just Cause has an achievement called "Base Jump 1000 Meters". This is easily exceeded at Rioja 04 "Eagles Nest" safehouse. Jumping from an aircraft will not work. *Just Cause 2 has an achievement called "I Believe I Can Fly". To get this, the BASE jump vertical fall must be at least 1000 meters. Jumping from an aircraft will not work and you must start with an actual jump – running off the cliff will not suffice. The best places to do this are at the top of Desert Peak and the Mile High Club. To do this here, you must jump from the top of a balloon, not off the actual ship. *If an extremely high BASE jump is done in Just Cause 2 (mods may have to be used, or using the hot air balloon), it will say at the bottom of the screen 'OMG! you have just beaten our record base jump here at Avalanche! Respect!' See also *Skydiving. Similar but can be done from exiting an aircraft. *Stunts and how to do them. Category:Gameplay Category:Content